User communication devices reach the Internet over access networks, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks. The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) describes an Evolved Packet Core (EPC) that uses an LTE network to provide mobile Internet access to user communication devices. The 3GPPP EPC includes a Policy, Charging, and Rules Function (PCRF). The PCRF provides communication policies to various network elements to implement on packet communications for the user communication devices. The 3GPPP EPC also includes an Access Network Discovery and Selection Function (ANDSF). The ANDSF provides network selection assistance to the user communication devices.
Unfortunately, the PCRF and the ANDSF do not effectively interact. The network selection activities of the ANDSF are kept largely isolated from the communication policy activities of the PCRF. In addition, the PCRF does not have suitable access to the user communication devices, and the ANDSF does not effectively enforce communication policies or provide coordinated event notification.